Samurai Ratso
Samurai Ratso is the seventy-first episode of Jackie Chan Adventures. Synopsis The Chan clan head to Tokyo to locate an Oni mask. They learn that they have to adopt new methods to defeat each mask. Plot ﻿The episode opens in Captain Black's office. Jackie has just sent him the Oni mask from the previous episode. While not stating why, Jackie tells Black to lock the mask in the vault with Shendu and the Talismans. He also says that they've tracked another mask to Tokyo, Japan. The gang is hiding out in a warehouse while Tohru deciphers clues from the tablet obtained in the previous episode. By luck if nothing else Jade discovers that the Warehouse is full of masks which Tohru confirms one of which is an Oni mask via "the willies". Suddenly, Tarakudo reveals that he is hiding amongst the masks and calls out the Dark Hand. Tarakudo gives his henchmen the utterly useless order to "Get the Mask", Hak Foo, direct to the point, begins rapidly putting on and removing masks knowing from past experience that the mask will bond to his body as soon as it makes contact with his face. Jade attempts to stall the Dark Hand by knocking all the masks into a pile, her efforts are wasted when Tarakudo, realizing he neglected to tell his henchmen what the mask looks like, transforms himself into a copy of it. With this Jackie and Hak Foo makes a grab for it, and Ratso attempts to restrain Jackie, Jade trying to save her uncle jump kicks Ratso causing him to face plant directly into the mask causing it to bond with him. Realizing that the locator spell they were making is now useless, Uncle orders Tohru to make a mask removal spell. Learning from past experience Uncle draws a samurai sword from a conveniently placed samurai bust for the spell. Ratso summons an army of blade limbed Shadowkhan to fight the Chans, who discover the hard way that since this is a different mask, they require a different ingredient to remove it and the same goes for the new Shadowkhan and barely escapes with their lives. Elsewhere, as Tarakudo starts plotting with his henchmen, he suddenly has "the Willies." At the apartment, the team begins analyzing the tablets and scrolls they retrieved and determines a way of finding the mask removal ingredient, according to the scrolls there exists a deck of magical cards called the Hana Fuda cards. The cards are believed that when placed in the right combination will reveal where to find the mask, what mask it is, and which ingredient they need to remove it. Uncle keeps insisting that the cards are not important. Suddenly, Tohru starts having "the Willies". Everyone looks around and notice that the eyes on a portrait are moving. Out of the painting comes Tarakudo, intent on stopping them from obtaining the cards; Uncle eats his words and acknowledges that cards are important. Tohru is able to drive off Tarakudo using a onion, which he said is also believed to drive off the Oni. The onion impacts Tarakudo, causing irritation in his eyes. Ratso decides to take advantage of his army of Shadowkhan for one purpose: to do a baseball game. Hak Foo scoffs that Ratso's petty use of his ninjas, boasting that he could've used the mask to subjugate Japan. When Ratso's ball goes high, he attempts to intimidate Hak Foo into retrieving it, until Tarakudo appears to give him a new mission. Uncle, realizing how independent Tohru has become, decides to go home. But no sooner does he depart does Ratso appear. Jade tries throwing an onion at him, only for Ratso to catch it and take bite out of it; Tohru's explanation is that Ratso is still part-human and likes onion. The Chans and Tohru narrowly escape on a train but are pursued by a Shadowkhan. Luckily, Tohru had devised a new stun spell and repels the Shadowkhan. The Chans and Tohru then go to a shrine in Tokyo which they discover has since been torn down and replaced by a automotive factory. Luckily, the company president still has the cards but laughs at their claims that Oni are real. He soon eats his words, as Ratso spooks him. While Jackie is busy dealing with the Shadowkhan, Jade and Tohru try figuring out how to play the game the Hana Fuda cards are based on, and discovers that the mask removal spell ingredient is Japanese silk. Uncle arrives just in time to save his nephew, grand niece and assistant by copying Tohru's stun spell onto his blowfish and using it against the Shadowkhan. But his only reason for coming back was because he didn't have the keys to the shop. Realizing that the severed half of the car company's president tie, which was sliced off when he was attacked by Ratso, is made of silk they're able to create the spell to empower Jackie to remove the mask. With it, Jackie removes the mask and Tarakudo telekinetically rescues Ratso and berates him for his failure in losing both the mask and the Cards. In Section 13, Jackie puts the mask into the vault with Chow's from the previous episode, when Tohru asks how they're going to keep Tarakudo out. At that moment, Tarakudo is attempted to storm Section 13 himself, only to be repulsed by the onion odor surrounding it. Inside, Jade says, "Never underestimate the power of onion magic." Uncle calling it a little trick I learned from my apprentice. Characters Protagonists *Jackie Chan *Jade Chan *Uncle *Tohru *Captain Black *Company Owner Antagonists *Tarakudo *Finn *Ratso *Chow *Hak Foo *Razor Khan Voice Talent *James Sie - Jackie Chan, Chow *Stacie Chan - Jade Chan *Sab Shimono - Uncle *Noah Nelson - Tohru *Clancy Brown - Captain Black, Ratso *Adam Baldwin - Finn *John DiMaggio - Hak Foo *Miguel Ferrer - Tarakudo *Tohoru Masamune - Company Owner Broadcast *USA: The WB (Kids' WB) - Saturday, September 20, 2003 es:Samurai Ratso Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Category:Episodes set in Asia